kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanya Malice
Tanya Malice A.K.A Numbuh 92 was a young female recruit for the Kid Titans of Demoral who was best known for her romantic interest with Teenager Travis Marlock, during the early 90's prior to the events of the K-Civil War. Having to be a member of Square Sector, Tanya remained with the Kid Titans of Demoral up until the sacrifice of Travis Marlock in November of 1991. Her status after she had visited the site of the deceased Teen, was unknown, as she was declared lost, by 1992 during the K-Civil War, by the Kid Titans of Demoral. Bio 'Joining the Titans' Having to be a young 10 year old girl from New Jersey, Tanya Malice, after hearing multiple stories anon the Kid Titans of Demoral's main propaganda pictures has decided to join the KTD, however during this decision her parents kicked her out of the house and prevented her from ever returning, leaving her both horrified and heart broken. After arriving by W.e.s.t.e.r.n with a few other recruits, she at Borus Hill located in Europe where she began her training, in March of 1988. About 2 years of serving in the academy in Europe, she was assigned her code name, "Numbuh 92" and was then transferred to New York City in May of 1991, where she became apart of Sector Square, a group of Titans who are mostly known for patrolling the Island of Manhattan at night while at the same time being tasked to both arrest and torment any adult or Teen wandering the streets. 'Time Square Sector' On May 20th, 1991, she began her first patrol with her Squad of over 20 operatives from different sectors around the Island, late at night, and began to wonder the streets on foot, with her team. However As the Titans were patroling, a group of Teens were out late trying to play basketball, but a quick glimpse of the approaching Titans coming down the street, quickly caused most of them to panic and run, most ran home, but others hid in the alley ways behind Dumpsters hopping that they would pass without notcing them. The group passes at first, but Tanya, A.K.A Numbuh 92, stops dead in her tracks and looks over to the Alleyway knowing that something is there, she soon sees a 13 year old boy named Travis Marlock, and makes eye contact with him. She is constantly staring at him as he had fear swept in his eyes, however instead of ratting him out she smiled and waved, but got surprised when he dashed away terrfied. As she saw the Travis race away into the deep dark Alleway, she became more curious on to who he was, and armed with her standard issue BATTLE RIFLE and a C.L.A.W she took off after him unknown that the Teens hidden behind the dumpster were waiting with a Bat and several crow bars for her to pass on through, As soon as she made her way passed the Trash can and Dumpster, WHAM! She is struck on the head with a bat which knocked her to the ground and leaving a large dent on her metal helmet. The Teens, began kicking the living day lights out of her yelling reasons why they were doing so, and that they hate the Titans so much that they hope they get destroyed. At one point Tanya was able to reach for her B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E and stun one of the Teens, who were identified as James Manroe, and force the other one to the ground with Her C.L.A.W, her actions later caught the wind of her team which soon arrived in the Allewway, and stunned the Teens as they tried to run. A B.O.X.K.A.R.T later showed up, and forced the Teens inside aggresivly, but the other Teen, that was later Identified as Mark McBrian, stated that she made the biggest mistake joining the the Kid Titans of Demoral, and that she will one day see how they truly are, after saying those words Mark dosen't hesitate and spits on the ground infront of her boots, which results in her Smacking the daylights out of him, from both disgusts and anger, She then watches as he is tossed into the BOXKART and driven away. Her Team and her then seek out to find Travis, who which she stated that she would find him on her own, while the others flank around and cut off all exist out of the aLleyway. After searching the alleyway on what appeared to be like hours, Tanya eventually picks up Travis's trail and chases after him, she orders him multiple times to stop, but he refuses and goes through drastic measures to try and lose her by knocking over trash cans and even tossing rocks at her. Eventually losing her patiance she fires her B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E at him and he slows down just enough from the pain just for her to Pounce ontop of him from behind. Travis struggled hard to free himself but Tanya had already wrapped her C.L.A.W Around him pinning him to the ground, he could not escape. Travis eventually realized that he was doomed and just gave up struggling after he was wrapped by Tanya's C.L.A.W and just laid face down on the hard concrete and just yells Just get it over with. Tanya instead turns on his back with her hands on his shoulders still pinning him down, and demands why he was running from her and why his friends attacked her as well. Travis at first was reluctant and refused to say anything, Enraged that he was not answering her, Tanya snatches main rifle and fires a shot from her B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E about 5 inches from his ear, and threatens that if he doesn't answer her she would report him in. Travis eventually yells angrily demanding that she do it, since thats all the Titans had ever done. Travis then explains that the Kid Titans of Demoral are animals, they torment and torture anyone, for no apparent reason and even goes as far as to mentioning that Travis's little sister and parents were forced away from him in 1989, and he was since then on the run. He then mentions that it was because of the Kid Titans of Demoral on why thousands of kids, adults and Teens were now homeless and scared out of their wits, as they took their homes from them in 1988, and even destroyed copies of a song that was their only means of comfort, when they attacked Philadelphia. Once again, Travis demands that Tanya like all Titans, should do away with him, as they had been doing to adults and teens since the early 1950's. Tanya is speechless and doesn't know how to react, but then forces him on his feet, unravels the CLAW and snaps go, in which he quickly runs off disappearing into the darkness. As soon as he dissapears into the darkness, Tanya's angry look soon turns into sadness, as she was now left alone in the alleyway, she grabbed her B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E off the ground and later returned to her Base in Time Square. 'Lost in Thought' Weeks later after her encounter with Travis Marlock on her first mission, Tanya couldn't stop thinking about what Travis had told her in the alleyway, as she eventually continued her Night Shift patrolling of the New York Streets along side her team, she eventually noticed several teens being tased and tormented by the Titans while some others were being forced into K.r.a.b transports, some were just shoved to the ground and kicked. Watching these gruesome events made Tanya boil with both anger and pity, just then Tanya later saw Travis about to be teased by 4 KTD Operatives in Central Park, but Tanya managed to sneak up behind the operatives and stun them instead. Where she quickly grabbed Travis by the hand and pulled him out of Central Park, before Central Park Sector arrived, to discover the Stunned operatives. 'Bond with Travis Marlock' Hiding out on a pier overlooking the KTD Sea Wall, Tanya eventually admitted that Travis had not been lying after all about the Titans, and that she never reported him to the Council, however Tanya heard several KTD patrols moving through the piers in search of Teenagers, in an instant Tanya grabbed Travis by his shoulders and made him stand up pointed to the exit, and ordered him to leave. He ran for the door, but stopped near the exit, Thank You! Your not one of them. He said as Tanya's eyes widen from his touching words, and her cheeks blushed. He quickly disappeared from the door dock just in time for the KTD patrols in the area to find nothing. From June to October, Tanya had secretly been seeing Travis, to get to know him a little more. She sees him every time her team is sent out on Night Patrols, and each time she saw him she grew more and more attached to him, it soon came to the point where it got romantic, in which Travis even trusted Tanya to a secret room that he had kept hidden even from his friends, it was a room which reminded him of his family and the love he had always received from them. He broke down into tears as he recalled his memory with them, as Tanya held him in her arms and patted his back, just then she blushed and released him, giggling nervously with a sorry face. Travis just smiles and kisses her cheek, Thanks for all your help, you've proven that not all titans are mean and jerks, and with that he walked away, leaving Tanya alone smiling romantically as she felt the part of her cheek that he had kissed. Things became smooth in October, and tanya began spending more time with Travis, it even got to the point where Teens began to like tanya despite her being a Titan, during this era, a dance party was set up in an old abandon Subway station under ground where Teens constantly partied, and no kids were allowed to obtain, and she was invited. She danced with travis and had a great time, where as after the dance she took him by the hand, and smiled romantically to him, Travis then revealed that if his parents and little sister would have been around they would of liked her even if she was a Titan, and with that Travis gave her another kiss on the cheek and hey went separate ways where tanya began to make plans on seeing him again in November of 1991. 'Loss of Travis' In November of 1991, Tanya's sector was called over to the main Council section located in the center of Manhattan Island, where it was discovered that the adults were now being shipped off to Europe in order to work in the European Titan Ordincace foundries, while others were just sold to prisons for torture and torment. Square Sector, Tanya's squad was ordered to snatch all Teens around Time Square, and bring them to the docks where they would be automatically shipped off to Europe, while another group moves out to New Jersey in order to attack Sea Core Junkyard, and feed mutiple adults to a newly developed crushing machine known as the C.R.U.S.H.E.R. Horrified by this, Tanya quickly snuck out of her base late at night and went out searching for Travis, he was no where in the city. Crushed, Tanya just collapsed to her knees and began to cry, thinking that he had been caught, but just then news came out the next day that a Teen had sabotaged C.R.U.S.H.E.R and forced the Titans to leave New Jersey's adult and Teen packing Operation. Curious Tanya entered New Jersey just as the Titans were clearing, and broke down. The Teenager that gave his life to stop the Titans, was Travis Marlock. 'Post Toss of 91' After the death of Travis, Numbuh 92 disappeared out of sight and was never seen or heard from again, and was since then declared lost by the Kid Titans of Demoral on December 2nd, of 1991, just 2 days before Central Park Sector scrambled and shot down an unidentified aircraft, which then sparked a war with an unknown kids faction that would later be identified as the Kids Next Door in 1992. ''Personality Trivia'' Category:Females Category:KTD Members Category:Meowjar's Pages Category:OCs